


A Different Kind Of Boy

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Genderqueer Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I am not a fucking girl!"</i> Jack snarled, teeth bared in a grimace.</p><p>Riddick leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, watching the preacher's stunned expression. "I guess that settles that," he remarked mildly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind Of Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boywonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boywonder/gifts).



Jack hated the transport ship that rescued the escape pod they were in. The stupid traders bought the lies that Riddick fed them, didn't respect the preacher or his beliefs, didn't believe in the demons on that backwater planet and constantly called Jack a girl. It was one thing for Riddick to call him that, Riddick could smell the blood he couldn't hide. Riddick labeled the biology, the backward genetics that he had been cursed with, but still called him _Jack._ He knew the value of names, of being the thing you wanted to be.

Right now, Riddick was calling himself Johns, hoping to drain the bounty hunter's accounts before anyone could get wise to the fact that Riddick didn't fit the man's profile. Jack admired that kind of ballsy behavior, and hoped to be able to do the same someday. Riddick was the kind of man that Jack wanted to be someday. He took no shit, did what he wanted, had no fear and could see in the dark. He wanted to cringe at his awestruck _How can I get eyes like that?_ question on the ship. Riddick wouldn't take him seriously with a fanboy question like that.

"How much'd you get?" he asked around a mouthful of food. The preacher disapproved of his manners, but fuck that idiocy. Jack was _hungry,_ and manners could go hang for all he cared. The preacher probably thought of him as a girl now. Stupid bleeding biology. 

Riddick didn't care about manners, either. He shrugged and ate his own food like it would disappear if he didn't wolf it down. "All of it, I think. Enough to ship you out somewhere safe."

"Safe is with you."

"Hell, no."

"Jack…" the preacher began with a warning note.

"Give my share to him," Jack said, pointing in the preacher's direction. "You saved my life, I'm sticking with you. I can learn to be like you."

"You're a kid, Jack."

"You need a home," the preacher interjected. "School, a chance to grow up, see what kind of woman you'll be…"

 _"I am not a fucking girl!"_ Jack snarled at him, teeth bared in a grimace.

Riddick leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, watching the preacher's stunned expression. "I guess that settles that," he remarked mildly.

The preacher went his own way the following morning, taking half of Johns' money to start a new life. Jack and Riddick never saw him again.

***

It was like an apprenticeship of sorts. Jack meticulously bound his chest every morning and plugged his mutinous body when it bled, but otherwise continued being addressed as a boy by Riddick in outside company. He learned how to pick locks and pockets, squeeze into tight places to lift valuable items, make shivs out of random items and kill if he had to.

At night, he crawled into Riddick's bed and pressed himself up beside the massive frame. "You keep me safe," Jack told him that first night when the killer froze. It was almost funny. What? Did Riddick think he was going to force him?

"What are you doing?" Riddick asked, that deep gravelly tone going straight to Jack's groin.

"You don't have to fuck me if you don't want to," he had said bravely, as if he did this sort of thing all the damn time. "But this is where I want to sleep."

Calling his bluff, Riddick rolled his thin body beneath his. "If I want to fuck you?" he growled at Jack, eyes glinting almost silver.

"Then fuck me," Jack said bravely, lifting his chin up a notch. He didn't know how that was going to work; yeah, he knew the mechanics of sex, but would Riddick see him as a girl for this? "I can handle anything you got."

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

Riddick's mouth crashed down onto his, a hunger in the kiss that Jack didn't expect. He opened his mouth and tried not to gasp at the sensation of Riddick's tongue against his, or his blunt fingers rubbing at his bound breasts. Maybe those useless things had a function after all, because it added to the heat growing in his groin. Jack moaned, low and throaty, touching Riddick everywhere he could. He groaned in frustration when Riddick moved his hand away, but it slid down Jack's ribs to the stupid cleft between his legs. "I'm gonna fuck you, Jack," Riddick said, his voice a deep growl. The tone was clearly possessive, and Jack loved it. He spread his legs wide and tilted his hips up when Riddick pushed his fingers inside.

"Yeah," Jack breathed, grasping Riddick's arms tightly. "I want it like that. I want you fucking me."

Riddick moved his fingers hard and fast, making Jack arch and cry out, bucking against his hand. He said nonsense things as Riddick watched him, eyes shining silver in the half dark. It wasn't what Jack had counted on when he all but forced his way into Riddick's bed; he really had only meant to feel safe, but the thrill of being possessed was fucking fantastic. He was Riddick's, and Jack _belonged_ somewhere now, in a way he never had in his backwater planet.

Jack gasped when pleasure rolled through him suddenly, nearly whiting out his vision. Riddick slid one of his slicked fingers into Jack's ass, making him writhe and moan. "You want me to fuck you here, too?" Riddick asked, finally speaking.

"Wherever and however you want," Jack moaned. Riddick knew what he was doing, that was for sure. He trusted the man.

He writhed beneath Riddick's hand, bucking against the intruding finger in his ass. He protested the loss of Riddick's other hand at his bound breast, but then those fingers went up inside that traitorous slit, and Jack forgot why he had protested. He was full, deliciously full, and he could feel Riddick's hard cock against his thigh. "I want your cock," Jack said, reaching for it. The thing was bigger than he thought it would be, bigger than any of the cut pieces of hose he had shoved in his underwear to resemble a cock. His mouth practically watered at the feel of it. Goddammit, he wanted Riddick and he wanted to _be_ Riddick.

And then Riddick was fucking him. He thrust into that slit Jack hated so much, hitting some spot Jack didn't know existed until he came again, scratching at Riddick's back as if he could force the man into his body. Without pause, Riddick withdrew to push right into his ass. Jack had to bite on his fist to muffle his cries, and he felt whole for the first time since realizing he was a boy trapped in a girl's body. He locked his legs around Riddick as the killer rode him hard, grunting as he moved. "So fucking tight here, too," Riddick growled, eyes shining silver. Riddick grunted when he came, and was heavy when he laid down over Jack's sprawled body.

Jack couldn't breathe, but he didn't care. Riddick's cock was still inside him, he was safe, he belonged to Riddick.

After that first night, it was easier and easier to crawl into Riddick's bed after a day's work. He'd empty his pockets of the day's spoils and offer up his body to Riddick. He reveled in the man's touch, the way he would growl _Jack_ into his skin and still call him _boy._ Jack bent over for Riddick and took it, or knelt in front of him and swallowed his cock. He loved the feel of Riddick's hands on his skull, holding him still as he fucked his mouth, or on his hips as he fucked him hard and fast.

Riddick had come back for them on that hellhole and he protected Jack now. That was more important than anything else as far as Jack was concerned. They didn't celebrate birthdays or stupid shit like that. Jack owed Riddick his life, and repaid that trust by learning everything Riddick taught him. He listened to everything that wasn't said in the dark alleys where they lived. He figured he could live on the roughest streets on the harshest planets if he really wanted to, but he wasn't about to leave Riddick's side. This wasn't the life that he thought he was going to lead when he got on that colony ship as a child. This was _better._

Of course that meant it couldn't last. Jack's luck simply wasn't that good. He took down a number of Necromongers when they came to dominate the planet, but he wasn't as fast or as skilled as Riddick. Still, the look of fury on Riddick's face had been something to behold. Those Necros wouldn't get away with stealing Jack, and the boy practically grinned with glee at the idiot assholes that thought they could steal from Riddick. People died for less than that.

He had a broken piece of metal he had managed to slide up his sleeve. By the way it had sliced his arm, the edge was wicked sharp. Just the thing to greet more Necros, wherever they were going. He grinned maniacally at his captors, insides singing with joy at the confused glances they had for each other. Most of the other captives were quivering with fear, the useless cows. They deserved to die, then. Jack wasn't going to simply sit there and take it, he was going to do something about it.

The best opportunity came once the captives were all being loaded onto a Necro ship. Most of the stupid cows looked around with large, wet eyes, doing nothing but letting the Necros herd them around. Jack looked at them with scorn, but at least they served their purpose in occupying most of the Necros on board.

"He'll come for me," Jack said, standing up. The piece of metal slid down his arm and comfortably fit his hand. "But that's okay," he continued, baring his teeth at the Necros in the semblance of a smile. "We can still have a party until he gets here."

It was like practice, but more intense. They were all fighting for their lives, and Jack knew they would give no quarter. He slashed and hacked at throats and tender bellies; these Necros were trained to fight in an army and against defenseless idiots Jack stole from. They weren't trained to fight people like Jack or Riddick.

He was covered in blood and was wounded when Riddick arrived. "What took you so long?" he taunted, grinning at him. "I didn't save you any."

"Had plenty on the way," Riddick growled. His eyes swept dispassionately over the cowering captives, then dismissed them. "Feel like fucking up more Necros?" His eyes shone with their usual menace and Jack's mouth practically watered. "Their leader's actually here. Might be worth it to go meet him."

Jack's grin was utterly bloodthirsty and matched Riddick's. "Lead the way."

The Necros weren't going to know what hit them.

The End


End file.
